Winter Romance, Warm Love
by violetsarewhite
Summary: AU!Hetalia.Yao, a young lad who lives in Tokyo, that often visits his grandmother in Kyoto, Japan every winter season. But there is just one problem, he hates the snow and cold. But then one day, he met a younger boy. And there, their romance takes place
1. Chapter 1

**HI! BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE SOME CHINAXJAPAN SINCE LIVEJOURNAL BUT.. HERE YOU ARE!**

**Sorry, caps lock fetish, heheh. Why did I came up with this? ohhh, simple! I was supposed to be reviewing for my exams tomorrow and instead, I wrote this in a paper, haha! Now I have in my head now is this thing! shame... also, because of this cold weather, I got the inspiration for. LAME! okay enough of my procrastination, please, enjoy :))**

**AU!HETALIA!**

**WARNING! FULL OF FLUFFY FLUFFS! For low immune system of the mind, please do not read if you can't take it. But since this is a lame story, feel free to judge me!**

**BE NICE! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Winter Romance, warm love<em>

_Chapter 1_

"Mom!" a young boy came running down the stairs

"Yes Yao?" A lady in her yukata turned around to see her son, who was frowning before her She frowned back, knowing that her son was displeased of something. She then notices that it was almost winter season, and she knows her son hates the cold. "I'm cold!"

She was waiting for that line. She smiled at Yao, and he just tilted his head. His eyebrows was turning in towards each other, he looked annoyed but confused. This made the woman giggle, her son is so adorable. "I know sweetie, that's because-"

"-it's winter season" Yao pouted. He hated this season. Mainly, he doesn't like the cold so much. Her mother then walk in her bedroom, probably to get something. Yao tilted his head to the side, wondering where his mom was going. A few moments later, his mom returned with a blanket in her hands. She knelt down and covered Yao with the warm blanket. She smiled at patted her son's head.

"There, warm now?" Yao gave a small nod. Then his mom stood up again. "Now, go get ready,  
>Yao, were going to your grandma's remember."<p>

"Can't I just stay here? Where I'm warm?"

"No Yao.." She smiled and walk in her bedroom. Yao just pouted and walked back upstairs.  
>He got dressed and came back down, with the blanket still around him. "Still cold there?"<br>His dad, who was sitting on the couch, waiting for his wife apparently. He turned to look at Yao, who just stood there, frowning.

"Hey now don't give me that look!" His father grinned at him as he stood up and walked to Yao. "Come on bud, let's get you in the car." He held Yao's cold hand in his warm ones,  
>as they both walked in the car. "Stay here, I'm going to get mommy" He said, Yao nodded.<p>

Yao looked at the window of the car. He saw children playing in the snow. He wondered,  
>why are they having fun when they are suppose to hate the snow like he did. It was too cold, why aren't they cold? Yao sighed, he wouldn't understand anyway. "I hate the cold"<p>

* * *

><p>Moments later, they arrived at his grandmother's house. While the adults are busy unpacking, Yao was in his room reading some books while he was there. His cousin, Yong Soo, came in moments after.<p>

"Hey! Wanna play outside?" Yong Soo has this hopeful expression on his face. Hoping that Yao would join him play outside for a change. But then all of those expectations came crash and burning when Yao shook his head in response. Yong Soo pouted and went off out.

"Yao"

A call coming down across the hall was heard. Yao sprung out of the bed and searched for the call. It was his grandmother.

"Yao, play outside"

"No"

"Yao.." His grandmother was staring at him straight. Yao was worried about that look. He always thought that it was the look for him to obey his grandmother and that if he doesn't he would get into big trouble. Yao frowned and nodded instead. He came back in his room,  
>got dressed and went outside.<p>

"Man, I hate this.." Yao said to himself as he wandered off somewhere, outside, in the cold. When he noticed it, he just wandered off into somewhere he doesn't recognized and tried to find a way home.

Then out there, was a young boy, not far from his age, was standing a few feet away from him. The boy had his back turned, so Yao didn't really saw his face. But at first he thought the boy was beautiful, although he can't see all of him. He approaches the young boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy got starttled as he turned to look at Yao.  
>And as he turned, Yao saw the beautiful features of the boy's face. No doubt that this boy was attractive.<p>

"Oh! I'm sorry if I scared you!" Yao appologized and bowed down. But the young boy just blinked in response. "uhm.." Silence.

That awkwardness in the atmoshpere was.. well weird. And it was getting heavy. So Yao broke the heavy awkward atmoshpere between them and started speaking. "I should go now.."

"Uhm.. I.." The young boy whispered softly. Yao blinked and tilted his head a bit.

"Can.. you helpd me.. uh.. find my way out of this.. uhh.. forest?" The boy had his head down, because of shame, apparently. Yao then notice what the boy was saying. He is lost too.

"Oh, of course!"

* * *

><p>After moments of searching for a way, they found their way back. Yao insisted to take the boy home. As he walks the strange lad home, they had some small converstations, but the awkwardness was still there.<p>

"So.. You like the snow" Yao asked.

"I'm not a fan of it thought." The boy answered.

Yao simply nodded. He can't keep up with the same converstations with the strange lad beside him, because he was too straight forward. But still, it's nice to have someone to talk to. And after the time passes of them walking together, Yao totally forgoted he hated the snow. Yao was cut off from his thoughts when the boy suddenly spoke.

"Looks like I'll be heading off now"

"Oh.."

The boy before him smiled softly. "Uhm.. Thank you for.. you know.. helping me with.. uhh"

"No problem"

"Uhm.. oh! I'm Kiku by the way!"

"My names Yao" He grinned. Kiku bowed.

"Thank you Yao-san"

"Pleasures mine, nice meeting you Kiku"

"You.. you too.. Yao-san" Kiku said softly as he went inside. Yao smiled softly, and went back home. As he got home, his mother was asking him random questions, but Yao answered them all truthfuly.

"Why were you out there so long Yao?" His mother asked. "I thought you hated the snow?"

"I can give the snow considerations" Yao said as he went back in his room. He laid himself down the soft bed, staring up the ceiling. He couldn't help but think of the boy he met today. "Kiku.." He said to himself softly.

_The snow isn't so bad after all, if there is always someone there to warm you up..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. dafuq you just read? HAHA! I'M SORRY! THAT'S NOT NICE! SHORT CHAPTER! :\\<strong>

**Sigh, but since it's hell week.. and exams are up tomorrow, I can't you know.. update so fast.**

**But I will write something while I can't answer the exams, that would let me think.. yeah.. let's do that.**

**Reviews? Comments? Judgments? Want a Cookie? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People! Chapter two is up! Sorry! I couldn't update any faster than this! Last days of exams tomorrow and I have nothing in my head right now that is educationally involved, hahaha!**

**And OMG! Look at Yao and Kiku, adorable little babies.**

**And I think the next few chapters, It will be how their romance develops and yeah.. blah blah, can't spoil you people! Can't spoil myself either so.. here you go Chapter two everybody!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Winter Romance, warm love <em>

_Chapter 2_

Yao woke up the next morning feeling wonderful, he had a nice sleep. And it rarely happens, expecially in winter days. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he walked down the hall and to the living room, where he saw Yong Soo curled up in the _Kotatsu[1]_.

"Oh you're awake," His grandmother said from the kitchen. When she came out she has a tray of meat buns. Yong Soo suddenly sat and woke up to the smell of those warm buns. "Breakfast!"

His grandmother giggled, "come on eat up", with that she went back in the kitchen.

Yao simply smiled and sat across the kotatsu. He looked at his cousin, who had a mouth full of buns by now. "You're hopeless you know that?" Yao took one and takes bites out of eat. Yong Soo swallowed, pouted and stared at his cousin, before laughing, he's basically laughing at him self.

"Sorry! Couldn't help it! I'm fun unlike you!" Yong Soo laughed. Yao, then gave him a cold glare. "Shut it you" He just continued laughing.

A few moments later, Yao's grandmother walked out of the kitchen. "Yao"

Yao turned around to see his grandmother. "Can you run some errands for me?"

"Uhh.. yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"Can you get me some vegetables?"

"You mean go outside?"

"Well, I could ask Yong Soo, but-"

"No it's fine! I can get some" Yao couldn't help but just follow his grandmother, because she would appreciate his help. Since she couldn't rely on Yong Soo that much, for he knows whenever Yong Soo steps outside, there is no possible way of getting him back in, so, there was really no choice was there? His grandmother's face lit up.

"Really! Oh, I'll get the money and the list of things you should get!" Yao nodded as his grandmother took something from the kitchen. He looked at Yong Soo, who was slumped against the table, watching television.

"Hey, Yong Soo, didn't you hear? I'm going outside."

"And?"

"Not coming with me?"

"Wait?" Yong soo sat erect and stared at Yao. Blinking and couldn't believe what his hearing right now. "You? Insisting me? To go.. outside?" Yao shrug his shoulders then giving Yong Soo an 'isn't is obvious' look.

"Cool! Sure!"

"Oh.. here you go Yao"

Yao took the paper and some money from his grandmother's hands. "Woah.. these are quite many"

"It's fine Yao, it's for our dinner later" His grandmother grinned at him, Yao simply nodded and stood up. He went back in his room and grabbed a coat. He came back a few moments later. And he sees Yong Soo slumped on the table again.

"Hey, you coming or what?" Yong Soo turned around then stood up. "Wouldn't miss an oppartunity like this!"

Yao went to the front door and slid the door open as he wore his snow shoes. Yong Soo came hurdling behind him. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"If you keep up that pace, there is no point of being patient." Yong Soo pouted. "Do you even now where the department store is?"

"Uhm.." Yao took a time to think. But alas, he really doesn't know where it is. He wasn't used to outside, and wasn't familiar of the places there. Yao shook his head and Yong Soo started laughing at him. "And I thought I was the one whose hopeless!"

"Just shut up and lead so I could go back home!" Yong Soo nodded and leaded their way to the department store. And Yao had to encounter his cousin's purely annoying laugh and the shame he's put through as they went their way to the store.

* * *

><p>Yao and Yong Soo came out of the the store with a few bags in hand, well, for Yao, Yong Soo stayed there looking cute, while Yao have to carry these three bags all the way home. As they walked home, Yao noticed Yong Soo wasn't walking beside him anymore, so he turned around to search for the boy. He then found Yong Soo on the snow, he was laying on his back and dragging his hands and legs up and down. Yao stared down at him with one eyebrow raised, he also had a curious face written all over his face.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Making a snow angel, wanna join?"

"As much as I want to like that, I'll have to pass" Yong Soo stood up and pouted. "You're no fun at all!"

"And besides we have to take these to grandma- Hey!" Something cold hit his face just now "What was that!"

"Snow Ball" Yong Soo threw another one, but Yao, luckily, avoided it. Yong Soo pouted once again. "Kill Joy!" He shouted!

"What- but! You know I hate the snow!" He held the three bags in one hand and brushed off the snow off him. "Come one, get up, let's go"

"No!" Yong Soo layed down on the snow again. "I'll stay here Mr. Kill Joy!"

"Well fine, I'm going"

"See you at lunch Sir. No Fun!"

"Cut it out with the nicknames!" Yong Soo just laughed at him as Yao walk his way home. It was a long walk though and his arms are getting a bit tired. A few moments later he stopped for a while, he was in the park, now how did he get there? He sat down on a bench and put the bags down. After he was rested for a bit, he grabbed the bags and started walking again.

"Hey.." A voice from not far away was heard. Was it catching his attention? But wait, that voice sounded familiar. He turned around and saw a figure from a far. He recognize him. "Kiku?"

"Hi" Kiku smiled softly at him. "What are you doing here Yao-san?"

"Oh, I went to the store to pick up something for my grandmother, what about you?"

"Nothing, just wanted some air I guess" Yao blinked.

Kiku noticed the bags that are held by the young boy. He looked back at Yao again then he walked closer and grabbed one of the bags Yao was holding. "Hey what-?"

"A little boy shouldn't carry such heavy things" Kiku smiled. "Let me help you"

Yao smiled, "I appreciate it, thank you"

"The pleasures mine Yao-san"

The both walked to Yao's place, with each other holding one bag in hand and holding the other together as they walk their way to Yao's.

"Yao-san," Yao turned at Kiku.

"Isn't it unfair for you to bring all of these back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your grandmother could get older people to get things done, or at least make you go with someone so you don't have to carry all of them"

"Oh, well it's fine really,"

"But it heavy. Kids shouldn't be carrying heavy things. Well, that was mom's advice"

"Hey, I'm not that small" Kiku smiled softly "You're right, you're at least taller than me" They both laugh softly

"The truth is, Yong Soo came to pick these up with me"

"Yong Soo?"

"My cousin"

"Where is he then?"

"Well.. he stayed behind along the way"

"Well that's not fair at all!"

"Can't blame him, he's just too, hyper and all, unlike me.."

Kiku looked at Yao, who had a face of disappointment. He's fine just the way he is, why would he be sad about such things. Kiku took a moment to think for something to say that could cheer him up. "I think you're great Yao-san"

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

Kiku just shook his head and Yao smiled at him softly.

* * *

><p>After that, they finally made it to Yao's place. He told Kiku to wait there while he puts the bag inside, Kiku just nodded and went to sit beneath a near tree. Yao set the bags at the table and walked off, before his parents or grandmother asks where he is going, and their questions could go on forever. He can't let Kiku wait forever so he made his pace quick so no one could notice. He went out and found Kiku sitting on the snow and leaning on a tree. He walked over and Kiku looked up at him.<p>

"Back already?" Yao sat beside him. "I was able to escape the wrath of those curious people, thankfully no one notice"

Kiku chuckled and played with the snow beneath him. Yao just stared at the white sheet of snow numbly, Kiku noticed this and asked what's the problem, Yao simply shook his head. There was a few moment of silence between them until Kiku spoke.

"Don't you like the snow" Kiku asks. It took some time for Yao to answer. So he just shook his head again. "Why?"

"I'm not fond of it" Yao stroked the snow with his finger then quickly takes it back after feeling the coldness of the snow. "It's too cold"

"Not a fan of the cold either huh?"

"No"

Kiku smiled at him fondly. "It's fine, I can't stand it sometimes"

Yao blinked and turned to him. Kiku continued to play with the snow as Yao watch him. Kiku blinked then turned his face at Yao, then smiled softly. Yao turned around and looked at the snow around them then down.

"I don't hate it though"

"Pardon?"

"The snow" Kiku blinks, wondering what Yao meant by that. "It's kinda fun when you have someone with you in the snow you know"

"Oh" Kiku blinks and looks down at the snow.

"I feel warm when someone is with me when it's snowing, it feels nice" Yao looks up and smiles.

Then Kiku finally stood up, Yao looked at him and asked if there was something wrong, Kiku smiled at him but receive no reply but that, he then walks a few feet away from Yao, and by now Yao was standing. Kiku leaned down and grabbed some snow and makes it into a ball, then turned back at Yao. Yao blinks and tilted his head. Then Kiku threw the snow ball at Yao, who simply stood there and got hit. Kiku then laughed at him. Yao wiped the snow off and frowned, Kiku shrugged.

"Really funny, haha" Yao said sarcasticaly.

"What? It is!-" And with that Yao threw a snowball his own at Kiku's face. "Hey! No fair!"

"You started it!" Kiku then smirked then grabbed another bunch and threw them at Yao, who dogded some of it. Yao did the same. Two of the boys were now having fun chasing each other and throwing snowballs at each other. And Yao had to admit this was the first time he had fun in a winter day, ever!

After some moments they both got tired and sat down on the snow, giggling and laughing at each other.

"That was fun" Yao shouted in excitement, Kiku chuckled softly. "First time playing in the snow is fun!"

"First time? You were serious about that?"

"Yeah"

"Ohh.."

Kiku shrugged off then smiled. Yao stood up, knowing that it was already getting late. Kiku held up his hand, most likely he was saying Yao to help him stand up. Yao grabbed the boy's hand and pulls him up. And now they are holding hands, Kiku then spoke. "Yao-san, you have warm hands"

Yao smiled softly. "Really?" Kiku nods and smiles at him as he let go of the other's hand. "I'll see you later Yao-san" Kiku waved as Yao started to walk away.

Yao waved back. "It's a deal!"

"I have fun today Yao-san" Kiku smiled at him, Yao gave him a grin instead. "Me too"

With one last glance, they split apart. Kiku went home cold, but yet his hands still felt the warmth of his friend's hand. He the smiled at himself and proceeded to his room. As for Yao, his grandmother was asking him why was he so late and why'd he left the house with no permission, but his not the only one being scolded, Yong Soo arrived sooner after Yao went back, then they both got scolded and won't let them go outside for a week, for Yong Soo that is. Yao can go, unless he got the permission from his grandmother or parents. After that he went to his room and warmed up. He smiled to himself, because he never thought that he could have fun in the snow.

_If you have someone close to you, you'll never hate something you hated before._

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! Fluffy!<strong>

**oh and a _Kotatsu _is a Japanese table thingy, fyi for those who aren't familiar with this, it's a short table that has this cloth thingy beneath it, and I can't explain further, look it up. SORRY! I'M MEAN! BUT BUT! I DUNNO HOW TO EXPLAIN THINGS! UWAWAWA! HERE! I GIVE YOU PUDDING!~~**

**Reviews People? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! here's chapter 3! **

**And didn't you here! IT'S VACATION TIME OH YEAH! but I'm still can't update any faster, though, I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**Oh, and thank you for the readers who are patient enough to continue this, I heard that I've got some positive reviews!**

**Thank You! I appreciate your patience I really do~ Please, have a hot bun :DDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><em>Winter romance, warm love<em>

_Chapter 3_

Every single day, Yao spent the entire winter season outside, which clearly doesn't happen always. He spent his times playing with Kiku in the snow, no matter how cold it was, they find ways to keep each other warm. Yao doesn't care about the cold anymore, it was fun being with Kiku no matter how freezing it is. And Yao would come home with a smiling face, and was greeted by a "did you have fun?" phrase from his grandmother. Yao would always give her a small nod.

Winter season is almost at end and Yao has to go back to Tokyo. He hates to leave though, he wants to play with Kiku more. It wasn't fun back in Tokyo, knowing that he has more fun here instead. No worries, he could just go back here when winter comes again, and then, he could play with Kiku again. That's what he thought. Yao come down and went to the front door, but in the there he sees his father packing. Already? That's so soon, Yao thought. He retreated back from the door and goes to the kitchen, hoping to find his mother there.

"Mom!" Yao's mother, who was apparently helping his grandmother cook, turned to see her son. "Yes dear?"

"When are we leaving?"

"Oh, after lunch dear"

"Isn't that a little soon!" His mother blinked. Strange, usually, Yao wasn't like this before, he didn't care when they're leaving, but now it's different.

His mother leans down and pats Yao's head, giving him a soft smile. "I'm sorry Yao, I know you had fun this time, but baba has to leave for work. We have to go back"

"But.." Yao looks down. His mother then wraps her arms around him and patting his back. "shh.. And besides, you have to go back to school Yao"

"But school isn't for another month"

His mother pulled back and looked straight at her son. Yao just nodded. He felt terrible, he doesn't want to leave soon but he has to. "We will come back right?"

Yao's mother's smile suddenly disappeared, which made Yao tense up a bit and tilted his head. Yao's mother then turned her head to his grandmother, then turned back to Yao.

"Oh sweetie.. I don't know what to say"

"Why mom? Is there something wrong" his mother shook her head and continued speaking again. "we aren't"

"Aren't what?"

"We aren't going back for a while, Yao"

Yao's eyes began to widen. He couldn't believe it, he just met someone who made him like the snow. And now, he's just leaving, just like that. Yao stepped a few, away from his mother. "Yao.." His mother tried to grab him. But Yao just came back to his room before she could do anything.

"I feel sorry for him.." Yao's mother said softly.

* * *

><p>Yao was sitting on the bed, his head was facing down, staring at the floor beneath him. By now he was suppose to be outside, playing with Kiku. But how can he face him with his feelings written all over his face. Or even worse, how can he tell Kiku that he's leaving and he's never going back. Yao bit his lower lip. With the thought of Kiku not being with his side worries him. What if he never sees Kiku again? He will go back to the same boy he was before Kiku. The boy that doesn't want to interact with anyone or anything. The boy who doesn't feel any warmth from other's hospitality. All of those things he found in Kiku.<p>

After a few moments lost in his thought his grandmother came to the room. "Yao?"

"What?" Yao said coldly

"Uhm.. I know it's a bad timing but-"

"You don't say?" His grandmother swallowed hard, there was the old Yao again she saw just last winter, and not the Yao she saw yesterday. She sighed and still continued talking. "There is someone here to see you"

Yao shot his head to the unexpected visitor. It was Kiku. Yao blinked for a second, not believing that he was here. Then after a few moments his grandmother saw that smile again, the smile Yao wore since he came here. She then went back to the kitchen to give the two boys some privacy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I, waited for you outside for a while and-"

"You waited for me?"

"Of course, isn't that we always do?"

"Yeah, but-"

"When I realize that you weren't coming out anytime soon, I decided to check on you, here"

"I see"

Kiku walked over to Yao and sat beside him, Yao the leans on him. He could feel Yao's warmth, but he notices the coldness inside him this moment, and got worried a bit. "What's wrong Yao?" Yao kept his mouth shut. Kiku just sighed and looked at his friend again. "It's okay if it bother's you though.. should I be going?"

It took a moment for Yao to response, he sat up straight and look at Kiku. "Let me walk you home" he said.

"I'd appreciate that" Kiku gave a small smile.

"Yao, where are you going?" His mother said in the kitchen.

"Going to walk Kiku home"

"Okay, be back at lunch"

Yao nodded. Kiku took a moment to thank his mother for letting him in the house, he bowed down and followed Yao out.

"So polite" Yao said as he slid the door closed and began walking. Kiku just giggled in the cutest manner.

* * *

><p>While they were walking, Yao suddenly felt the coldness that ran through his body and started shaking a bit. He tried so hard to keep it from Kiku, but Kiku already noticed it before he noticed himself.<p>

"Yao, you're cold"

"No I'm not!" Yao said, while hugging himself and rubbing his arms just to keep warm.

"Really" Kiku gave a little smug look to Yao, Yao pouted at him. "Stop looking at me like that!" Kiku chuckled.

"Here.." Kiku then took Yao's hands and held them. Yao can feel the warm pair of hands in his own, which made him feel a bit better. Yao smiled at him, Kiku returned it.

As they were walking hand in hand, Yao remembered that he was leaving today and he had to tell Kiku now. Otherwise, he will leave without Kiku knowing. He stopped walking for a while and Kiku looked at him with worry. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something" Kiku blinked, wondering what's bothering Yao. Since he came to Yao's house, he knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving"

"Leaving?"

"Leaving, I'm going back to Tokyo"

Kiku can't believe what his hearing right now. Yao's leaving him?

"Why?"

"I have too"

Kiku looked down for a while then back at Yao, who has his face turned away from Kiku. Kiku stepped closer to him and wrap his arms around him. Yao, with wide eyes, was surprise at the younger boy's sudden action, and he was taken a bit back.

"Do you have to?" Kiku said softly, his face buried on Yao's shoulder. Yao then returned the hug just now.

"I don't want to but I must.." Kiku buried his face even more. "There's nothing I can do"

"Don't leave.."

"I wish I could do what you want me to do.."

Kiku pulled back and looked down. There was silence between them before Yao spoke. "It's getting late.." Kiku simply nodded and looked at Yao before he grabbed his hand again and continued walking.

* * *

><p>After moments, they arrived at Kiku's place. Kiku still had a firm grip on Yao's hand. The silence between them is heavy. Kiku then stepped closer to Yao and gave him a peck on the cheek. Yao blinks and he suddenly felt the warm heat come up through his face, for sure, his face was a bit red by now. But he didn't care, he can only care about the warmth that was transfered through his body right now. Kiku pulled back and stared at Yao. Yao stared back. Kiku gave a sad smile, his eyes are orbs of dew.<p>

"I'm going to miss you.. so much" He stated.

"Me too.."

Kiku nodded and watch Yao walk away. He was sad seeing Yao leave. He never felt this ever since Yao arrived in his life, but now, all he can do was wait for him to come back. He doesn't care if he has to wait for eternity. He just wants to see Yao. And only him. He took one last glance at Yao, Yao did the same, they go on their seperate ways.

As Kiku went inside the house, he fell and sat at the cold floor, while leaning on the door frame. He could swore there was a tear that dropped by now. The only thing in his mind right now was, how long will it take for him to see Yao again. He stared at the ceiling.

_He will wait for Yao forever if he has to. But how long was forever?_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I'M SO SORRY I HAVE TO MAKE YAO LEAVE SOON! POOR LIL' KIKU~~ WAA~~ <strong>

**hahaha.. well this is, roughly done, Sorry I'm in a hurry, please do judge me if you want TTwTT**

**AGAIN, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OHHHHHH CHAPTER 4 IS UP~ GOODIE~~~ HAHAHAHA**

**sorry for keeping you long but here it is, more chapters are up don't worry! no need to worry hahahaah...  
><strong>**I still have to write more drama scenes, and I need to work on that... yeah.. I'm not good writing drama  
><strong>**I'm hopeless... oh well... better try than nothing.. omg wut?  
><strong>**I'll shut up now... okay... **

* * *

><p><em>Winter romance, warm love<em>

_Chapter 4_

It's been almost four years since Yao left for Tokyo. Kiku Honda, after those three years of waiting has realize that, life without Yao sucks. And since Yao left his life, his old life left him. He wasn't that shy boy anymore. His social life wasn't that great anymore. He was always alone. And then worse things happened ever since. His father eventually died in a car accident, then his mother remarried then she left him alone with nothing, so Kiku has to work for his own good and eduacation.

And after that. he started to hate winter season. Then when Kiku reached middle school, his mother then came back, bringing his stepfather with her, and a step son, Xiang. At least there was something good that happen to him then. After that, Kiku's life with his family came back, all though his own life cannot return that easily. Kiku was already a freshman by now. And most of the time he gets in trouble because of his dirty attitude towards others.

His mother talked him out of it and told him that they could always go to his stepfather's home and leave the place. Kiku would simply refuse to go and leaves no reason why, he only keeps the reason to himself. If he goes he won't be here if Yao ever came back. He promised to himself that he would wait for Yao. So he can't possibly leave, although, the possibility of Yao ever returning is to zero percent by now, and still he wants to wait.

He doesn't know why, but deep inside him, he loves Yao more than anything, not just a very special friend, but more. He just still can't realize his feelings towards Yao. Even so, he just waited desperately for him.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Honda! Will you please pay attention!" Kiku's teacher scolded him, but still, Kiku refuses to listen.<p>

"Mr. Honda!"

"What!" Kiku shouted and glared at his teacher. Then the teacher was taken a back, because she already knew what Kiku can do. She just cleared her throught and proceeded on, not bothering Kiku, but still kept an eye on him.

At lunch time no one bothered to go near Kiku. He doesn't care really, he was used to it. Sometimes if it gets kinda annoying he'll go to the library. At least there, he could find peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>Although in that school, no person can resist falling for the boy. He was too attractive to ignore. But whenever a girl confesses, either a lower or higher classman, girls would confess to him, and whenever that happens he simply shakes his head and appologizes politely.<p>

"u-uhm.. Honda-san.. I.."

Standing infront of him now was a girl with her head down, and judging by the uniform, she was in middle school.

"I like you!"

Kiku still had his straight face on. There was a long pause before the girl started speaking again.

"It's fine if you-"

"I'm sorry" Kiku cut in. The girl looked at Kiku with horror, then back down.

"Is there someone you like?"

Kiku closed his eyes and think for a moment, and what came to his mind was Yao. He was surprised, why was he thinking of him just now. He looked back at the girl and finally answered.

"It's possible"

* * *

><p>Kiku came home one day when he heard loud shouting from the other room, it sounded like his stepfather shouting. He sounds angry, very angry. Wonder what it's about. Kiku quietly made his way to his room, not wanting to disturb anything.<p>

His stepfather then came out of the room before Kiku can make it in his own. Kiku bowed down to show respect, but wasn't really appreciated by his stepfather. Instead he hitted the side of Kiku's head which made the young lad fall to his sides. He stared up at the man before him.

"You bastard!"

"W-what-"

"It's all your fault your mother is suffering!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Don't play dumb!"

Kiku couldn't believe what he was hearing just now. His mother's suffering? What was he doing? She is perfectly normal since then, even if he gets in trouble once in a while. Who was this guy to tell him that, he doesn't know anything. The thought was cut when his stepfather then hit him again, which caused Kiku to scream in pain. As he held himself tightly. For some moments, the man was beating him up, until his mother came out of the other room with some bruises on her body.

"Stop it!"

The man hissed. "Shut up! I'm leaving! Don't ever expect me to come back!"

"I don't care! Leave! Now!"

The man then leaves, shutting the door hard. And left Kiku, his mother and Xiang. Kiku's mother then knelt down and wrapped her arms around her son. Kiku, weakly returned the gesture.

"Shh.. it's fine now.. that man is gone out of our lives forever" His mother tried to comfort him, as Kiku felt unconscious on his mother's arms.

After he woke up, his mother told everything. That man was drunk when he came home, then his mother scolded and nagged about it. Then the man started hitting her with things. Then the relation between the family was fixed again. With him, his step brother, who was left by his own father, and Kiku's mother.

* * *

><p>It was winter season. Kiku was reminded by the bitter past. And still after all this time, he still waited for Yao's return. Although he wasn't expecting it. On that afternoon, his mother asked him to get something from the store, and told that Xiang was going to accompany him and help him bring back things.<p>

As the two were walking, Kiku was once again reminded by the past. The path they were taking was the same path they took when he saw Yao back from the department store. The first time he and Yao played in the snow together. He let those thoughts a side as they arrived at the department store.

"You go a head" Kiku told Xiang

"You sure?" Kiku nodded. "Don't you want any help with that?" Xiang pointed over the bag Kiku was holding. Kiku simply shook his head and shrugged off.

"It's not that heavy"

"Alright, see you later" Xiang waved and started walking home.

Kiku walked the other direction. He didn't actually know where he was planning to go as he let his thoughts wander off.

As he let his mind wander. He noticed that he wandered off himself. He ended up at the front of Yao's grandmother's house. The house looks, well different, he can't put his finger on. He looked around, seeing there weren't much people in this neighborhood.

Kiku walked around and found an old tree. It was the same tree he leaned on and sat beneath it while waiting for Yao. He smiled softly and sat down, while leaning on it. Remembering that, moments later, Yao would come out of that house. He blinked as he saw the front door of his grandomther's house slid open. He then saw a lad just his age, but apparently taller. The tall then saw his presence, Kiku didn't know what to do. He stood up and and got going.

"Hey wait!" The man called him. He has no choice to stop and turn. "Do you know anyone named 'Honda'?"

Kiku tilted his head. What was he looking for them?

"Uhm.. I'm a Honda" The male shoot up!

"You are? Great!"

Basing on the appearance, this man was Korean. The Korean then took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Im Yong Soo" 'Yong Soo'? Where have I heard that name before?

"Uh yes Yong Soo-san! I'm Kiku Honda!"

The Korean grinned as they shook hands. "Can you, uh.. show me where you're place is?"

Kiku nodded, "I was just on my way"

"Oh! That's great news!"

They both walked over to Kiku's house and the Korean kept talking so the walk was really, well.. loud. The Korean before him was hyper, and loud.

"So, what brings you here?" Kiku asked the Korean.

"Oh, well my cousin told me he was going to visit here, and he told me he was going to the 'Hondas' so, there"

"I see.."

They arrived at Kiku's place minutes after. Kiku insisted to for Yong Soo to come, Yong Soo hesitated at first but he went proceeded in because Kiku was not taking no for an answer.

"I'm back!" Kiku put the grocery bag down a table before he turns to look at Yong Soo. "I should be off to my room now, please make yourself at home" Kiku bowed, Yong Soo grinned and thanked him, as Kiku goes inside his room and wondered, where has he heard that name before.. "Yong Soo huh.."

"Oh Kiku you're- oh hello" Kiku's mother came out from the kitchen as she saw Yong Soo at the front door. "Sorry to intrude, you're son let me in."

"Ah.. yes, and you are..?"

"Oh! My appologizes! I'm Yong Soo! I came here to pick up my-"

"Cousin?" The woman cut in, Yong Soo nodded and tilted his head a bit. "He is in the living room dear."

"Oh thank you so much Mrs. Honda!" Yong Soo bowed as Kiku's mother smiled at him.

Yong Soo proceeded to the living room and saw his cousin sitting down the coach beside another boy, Yong Soo thought that the boy beside his cousin was cute so he started flirting with him.

"Kiku?" Kiku's mother was knocking at the door. Kiku got out of bed and opened the door. He looked at his mother and blinked, his head tilted a bit to the side.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"The cousin of your the boy you had brought home, Yong Soo, you now.."

"Oh.."

His mother and him was walking their way to the living room, when suddenly Kiku remembered something. Yong Soo. That name, that name was. Kiku fasten his pace, leaving his mother behind as he went to the living room.

He knew it! Kiku was in the living room as he saw three men on the couch sitting together, included there is his stepbrother. He has his mouth a bit opened. Stunned of what he saw. Before he knew it tears forms behind his eyes. That was it. That's why the name 'Yong Soo' bothered him.

"Kiku.."

Yong Soo was the name of his cousin. The cousin of..

"Yao-san..."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! OMG! I'M SORRY!<br>**

**BUT IT'S FUN WRITING CLIFFHANGER XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
>omg so yeah... Chapter 5 is already written but, I'm just gonna leave you hanging there..<strong>

**OMG! NO! DON'T SHOOT ME! *runs* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! sorry to keep you waiting for this~ Oh.. and sorry for the cliffhanger there, I just like leaving people hanging and stuff... *hides* don't shoot me! xDDDDDDD**

**I didn't put effort on this one much cause.. yeah... Sorry if it's not that great.**

**Oh.. and I'm going semi-hiatus this time because I haven't finished writing Chapter 6 yet. And I'm in a rot right now... sigh... hope you people understand.**

**Okay.. Enough with the drama! Chapter 6! ENJOY!~~~**

* * *

><p><em>Winter Romance, warm love<em>

_Chapter 5_

Kiku's eyes widened, like they were about to fall off from its' sockets. He couldn't believe it. Yao. Yao was there. He came back. Soon he didn't notice that tears were falling from his eyes down to his cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness or pain. It was most likely tears of joy.

Everyone on the couch was shocked at the sudden action of Kiku. Yao then stood up, Yong Soo and Xiang followed suit, but kept their distance away from the two.

"Hey.." Yao called out for Kiku's attentio. The tone of his voice was tender and gentle, it made Kiku feel safe. Kiku looked at him, with tears still streaming down his face. Yao got a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Kiku's tears away. After that he gave a soft smile to Kiku, and Kiku couldn't get happier than this.

He wrapped his arms around the Yao, Yao did the same. "I'm here now.." Yao whispered softly in Kiku's ear. Kiku couldn't help but cling on the older lad, asif he doesn't ever want to let go. Doesn't want to loose Yao again.

Xiang then notice what was going is personal and sweet. He then grabbed Yong Soo's wrist and dragged him out of the living room. Yong Soo tried to protest and wants to continue watching the two, but Xiang refuses. Because he said that they we're invading their "privacy".

Moments later, Yao pulled back to see Kiku, who had a small pout on his face. Yao chuckled at the younger's reaction, which made Kiku look away and blush a bit. Yao stood upright and Kiku looked at him. Really, Yao's apperance changed. He's a lot taller now, even before he was taller than Kiku, but now, it's just feels different. He also has longer hair that is tied up in a ponytail. Older Yao looked fine.

Yao tilted his head a bit and leaned over to Kiku, making Kiku's lost thoughts come to it's senses again.

"What?"

"Nothing" Yao grinned. Kiku just turned his head to the side.

Yao was still looking at Kiku, Kiku then caught a glimpse of this and he looked at Yao, still pouting. "What are you looking at?"

"Just that.. You grew up"

"After four years of waiting for you I get 'stating-the-obvious' Yao" Kiku said with a smug on his face, which made Yao the one who pouted this time.

"And I returned, expecting to see that shy cute boy I met that winter four years ago, but instead I was greeted by a cocky monster!"

"So we're even then"

"I guess we are!"

Both of them laughed after that.

* * *

><p>Yao and Kiku spent it talking and laughing at each other. It was just like last time. They chatted a lot, laughed together, and they made eachother happy again. The after that there was silence between them, and kept stealing glances from eachother or just simply look at one for a while then turn back.<p>

After that, Yao stood up and offered a hand to Kiku. Kiku tilted his head, and Yao grinned. "What? Don't you wanna play in the snow again?"

"Snow? But I'm not dressed properly" Kiku stated as he took the Chinese's hand and pulled him up.

"Then grab your coat." Yao grinned at him and Kiku followed and grabbed his coat before he told his mom that he was going out for a bit.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Yao bowed down at Kiku's mother, showing her his gratitude for letting him stay. The lady just gave him a sweet smile and let them proceed on.

"You really changed you know that" Kiku said as he closed the door behind them. Yao turned around to look at Kiku before running in the snow and twirled around. Kiku just gave a soft chuckle, because of how adorable the older was acting.

Yao stopped his twirling and grabbed Kiku by the wrist and twirled him around. "Hey what are you-"

"The Kiku I remembered wasn't this much of a kill joy!"

"Well that's because-" Yao realised his gripped on to Kiku, and then Kiku fell on to the the snow, Yao laughed at Kiku. Kiku had a displeased reaction, he had his eyebrows curled and a frown on his face. Yao laughed nervously and shrugged off.

"S-Sorry.. you hurt?"

"You think?" Kiku stood up brushing off the snow off his coat. Yao laughed nervously again. "But really are you hurt?"

"If the snow was soft enough to break my fall, then no"

"Hey, I was trying to make sure you were alright. Don't go cold on me like that" Yao pouted, Kiku just stared at him.

"Really Kiku, what happened? Why are you so cold to me all of a sudden?"

"No Yao, you're just being immature"

"What! That's insane!"

"You're insane Yao" Yao pouted and glanced at the snow, that he tried not to be that obvious that he was planning something out. "What are you doing?"

Yao leaned down and was doing something in the snow. Kiku blinked and triend to figure out what was Yao doing. When he walked closer, Yao looked at him and had a big grin on his face, Kiku tilted his head a bit, Yao then threw some snow to Kiku.

"Yao!"

"Who's insane now? I'm not the one who thinks he's a snowman here"

"Real mature Yao" Kiku brushed the snow away as Yao continued laughing.

"Nope! Just having fun like we used to!"

Kiku leaned down and grabbed a bunch and made it into a ball. He then glanced back at Yao and smirked a bit.

"You suck at making snowballs Yao" Kiku threw the snowball on Yao's face.

"Hey!" Kiku chuckled. "Who's a kill joy now?"

"Obviously not me!" Yao leaned down again and shoved the snow on to Kiku.

"That is considered cheating!"

"No promises!" He kept shoving snow on to Kiku until they both fell on the white sheet of snow beneath them. Yao laid down on his back and stared at the sky. Kiku looked at him as he started to move his hands and legs up and down.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Snow Angels?" Yao nodded.

Kiku sat up and watch Yao make some snow angels. After that Yao sat up and looked at Kiku. Kiku tilted his head a bit. "What?"

Yao moved his hand on Kiku's head and brushed some snow off his hair. Kiku blushed at the sudden contact which made him turn away. Yao just grinned at him and thought that he was adorable.

* * *

><p>After moments of silence, and sitting on the cold snow. Kiku began to talk and broke the silent atmosphere between them. "why did it take for you to come back?" Yao turned to Kiku, who had his head down. It took a moment for Yao to answer.<p>

"Well after we came back, my dad said that we have to stay in Tokyo for a few years, because he might loose his job. Meaning, I can't visit here, cause I'm too young then." Yao turned to Kiku to reassure that he was listening before speaking again. "But then, last year, I plan to go back here, I'm already at high school then. Well.. mom really caught a bad illness. And I can't leave her alone."

"Oh.. is she okay now?" Yao nodded which made Kiku sigh in relief.

There was a short pause before Yao spoke again. "So yeah.. That's it, before I came here, I told Yong Soo that I'll be at your place."

"Never lost hope on you, you know.." Kiku stated.

"Huh..?"

"Well.. some time after you left, my dad died and my mom remarried another bastard." Kiku told him while being pissed as he remembered that guy.

"She that the guy wanted for us to live in their hometown. But I refused"

"Why?"

"Because if I did that, I'll break the promise I promised to myself," Kiku paused for a while before he continued. "The promise.. that I will wait for you no matter what" Yao widened his eyes and had a small blush on his cheek. Kiku looking away, his face, flustered.

"Wow.. I don't.."

"It's okay.. I just want to let it all out"

There was silence between them again. Yao stood up and offered a hand to Kiku, who gladly accepted it, Yao pulled him up then Kiku brushed the snow off his coat. "Come with me." Yao said as he started walking off, Kiku followed, blinking in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"No where" Yao grinned

"What?"

"Stop complaining just walk!"

Kiku pouted and looked away. So Yao couldn't notice the glad expression on his face right now. He was so happy now that Yao's back. And he isn't going anywhere until the end of winter. But he'll come back, he knows he will, he'll never leave him again, right? He shook away the thought of Yao leaving him someday and enjoyed their walk together. It was a quiet walk, they didn't much talk, they just walk. But it was a nice walk.

_Because beside each other are the ones they care about and the ones that warms your soul._

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was lame... sigh<strong>

**oh and did the sudden change of their attitude bother you people? Sorry, I had to make Yao immature~ It's fun~ trust me hahahahah!**

**okay.. as I told you earlier, I'm going semi-hiatus.. cuz I haven't wrote Chapter 6 yet.. so.. yeah~**

**please be patient~ I'm so sorry~ I'll update as soon as I finish Chapter 6, that's a promise! heheh~**

***gives you pudding***


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey guys! It's me. Sorry about this, it's kinda unexpected, so yeah... My laptop got corrupted recently, and I have no idea why that happened, and all my files got erased, like all of them, even this story, all of the finished chapters. I was planning on updating this story this week but this happened. I'm still trying to retrieve them so it will take me a lot longer to continue this again, and sob over the lost of my files... *sigh* I'm really sorry, punch me if you may but I can't do anything about this... I'm so sorry! Please understand. It makes me upset too you know :(**

**- Author-san**

**(note: if I recovered, and finished the next chapter, I'll remove this note and proceed updating chapter by chapter so I wouldn't ruin the chain, or something like that.)**


End file.
